


Homemade

by DR4MATURGY



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, White Day, simeon seems serious but hes an idiot at heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DR4MATURGY/pseuds/DR4MATURGY
Summary: For the Obey me! White Day exchange on twitter!Simeon heard a certain someone was getting too much attention today. He didn't wanted to be less.
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Homemade

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize in advance for any grammar mistake i may have overlooked, or if any part of this story doesnt make sense

Today was a pretty calm day.

Simeon had time to study, eat at peace, and even had time to relax by himself.

Which made him feel uneasy. The fact that he could hear his own thoughts worries him, because it means that neither Luke or MC had been around. 

Usually those two stick to his side all day, Luke since they were in the Celestial Realm and now MC since the exchange program started.

And both of them are very noisy people to be around.

When they are around there is no space for calm to be with them.

It’s not like it bothers him either, they're pretty fun to watch, he enjoys watching Luke get all bothered whenever he's compared to a puppy. He also specifically likes watching MC fall for all of Mammon’s tricks to scam her.

"You're too innocent MC, you can't keep falling for his tricks, you know? One of these days you’ll run out of money for lunch and I’m not going to be there to share mine."

"Nah, I’m not worried about that at all, because you're always gonna be there by my side riiiight~? And besides, your food is far more delicious than any of the food on the menu."

Simeon sighted "Even if that's true, you can't fall for everything someone tells you, what if it’s dangerous?"

"Then you’re gonna come to my rescue, like my guardian angel or something" She said paying little to no mind, more interested in eating the half sandwich Simeon just gave her.

"...There's really no other way with you, right?" 

"Nope! but you love me just like that!"

Simeon stopped complaining to her, since it looked like it was useless.

He woke up from his little daydreaming and went on his search for her, just when Luke appeared in front of him.

"Hey, hey Simeon, there you are!"

"Ah, hey Luke, I haven't seen you all day, what happened?"

"Nothing actually, I just took the day off, it's fun to watch all the boys trying to get MC's attention."

The mention of her name picked on Simeon’s curiosity.

"Hmm, and why is that any out of the normal for any other day?"

"Hahaha, well, because it seems that today is a special day in the human world, you see, MC told everyone that today is called 'White Day' and all of the boys are supposed to give chocolates to girls, and it seems like the demons took it like an opportunity to charm her or something."

"I see.. so everyone's trying to give her chocolates, and that's why I haven't seen her all day either."

"That's right, you should have seen everything, it was hilarious! The demon brothers all gave her different types of chocolate, thinking that she would fall for them, but all she did was take them all, eat them in front of them and then said 'thanks'. Mammon’s face was priceless! I'm telling you!"

Simeon couldn't help himself give a sigh of relief, hearing that she rejected all of the advances made towards her.

"I see, thanks for telling me Luke, I wish I could have seen the scene unfold with my own eyes" Simeon said that to Luke, but he didn’t think he would have enjoyed it quite as much as the smaller angel did.

But something stayed lingering around Simeon’s mind.

Should he also gift her chocolates? If all the demon brothers (or some of them, Luke wasn’t very specific) gave her some, then he should as well do that, he didn’t want to be left behind, or make MC feel like he didn’t care about her.

But he didn’t want to just buy some from a store, he wanted his gift to be special, and for that it should be homemade, right from his hands.

So he spent most of the day cooking different kinds of chocolates and also sweets, in case MC would prefer those after a whole day of eating other’s chocolates.

It was a good thing Luke decided to disappear for the rest of the day. Simeon didn’t felt like dealing with a nonstop of questions as to why he wanted to make a gift for MC. Although if he find out later, he’ll have to deal with it anyway, but that’s a problem for future Simeon.

Present Simeon was more focused on making the perfect chocolates.

A lot of tries were made, with different ingredients, like caramel, strawberries or nuts, different types like whole bars, bonbons and popsicles too, but Simeon always found a mistakes of some sort and had to start again.

Hours and hours passed until, finally, he decided that the little hearts made of white chocolate filled with caramel and milk chocolate were the right call for his gift to MC.

He bought a pretty little bag to put the chocolates in and went right to the House of Lamentation to meet up with MC.

Honestly, he had no idea if she was in her room, since he never bothered to send a message, because it would ruin the surprise.

So he hoped she were there and knocked on the door.

Almost immediately the door opened and revealed an MC in her pajamas, looking ready to go to bed.

Of course, Simeon took so much time preparing his gift that it was already night time. And he was so excited to give it to her that he didn’t stopped to think that he could be bothering her coming to her door this late.

He was feeling terrible, and he decided he wasn’t that important to take time out of people, so he was ready to leave.

“Ah MC, I didn’t realized it was this late at night, I’m sorry if I Interrupted your sleep, I’ll leave right this moment, please excuse me.”

But before he could actually make a move away from the door MC took his hand.

“What are you saying Simeon? You would never be a bother for me, you could knock at my door at 3 am saying you just wanted to see my sleeping face and I would more than glad to let you in. Now stop acting like that and come in.”

Simeon was relieved to hear that, but now he was feeling stupid for overreacting like that.

Nonetheless, he listened to her and went into the room.

“Sooo, what business do you have with little old me this late at night huh?” She said in a joking tone, trying to make Simeon feel calm after how he acted at the door.

“Well, I heard today’s a special day in the human world, also that you got a gift from several people, so I thought I should join the fun as well, you know?”

“Haha, and who told you that? I don’t remember talking to you all day.”

“Luke.”

“I knew it! That little dog followed me around all day, I knew he would go to rat it out to you.”

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t bother me at all, as long as you kept space for _my_ gift.”

“I _always_ have space for your delicious cuisine, Simeon.”

“Then good, here, these are for you, I’m sure you know by now, but I feel like telling you that these are homemade, so make sure to savour every single one of them.”

“Yes, sir!” She said jokingly putting a hand to her forehead, imitating a soldier’s salute, immediately starting to devour the small chocolates.

“Hey, MC, be careful, you’re gonna choke or worse…”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help myself! These are just sooo delicious Simeon!” She said after swallowing a bunch and starting to eat more.

When she finished eating all of them she turned to Simeon with sparks in her eyes, seemingly speechless as she wasn’t saying anything.

“So, are you done now, I’m surprised you could eat at that speed, I almost confused you with Beel for a second the-”

“Simeon, I love you!” She screamed interrupting Simeon.

“Wh-what?” Now it was his turn to be left without words, that exclamation came out of nowhere, of course he would be surprised.

“Those were the best chocolates I ate _in my entire life!_ You have to make me some more! Please, please, please!”

He was a little more relaxed, hearing that the sudden declaration was because of the candies he made, not that he would have minded if it was towards his person, but he’d like to be more prepared for that.

“Well, of course I could make you more, but not soon. Not only I’m a very busy person but it also wouldn’t be healthy for you either.”

“Aww, man” She didn’t even tried to fight, knowing very well how strict Simeon was regarding health “Well, that’s fine, I can always wait for something as delicious as that. But in other news, look, I kept one for you! Since you made them for me I thought it would be nice to share them with you! Aren’t I super nice? You should praise me!”

Simeon realized some of Mammon’s antics got to her.

“Hmm, I’m not going to praise you for having some human decency… but I guess it was a nice gesture coming from you so I could at least thank you for it.”

“Booo, you’re mean sometimes, you know? But I’ll show you how nice I am and I’ll conform with your thanks. Here, take it.”

Simeon took the chocolate from her hand and ate it. It wasn’t the best thing he got his hands onto, but it wasn’t bad either. MC was either very easy to please or wasn’t used to eat that sort of food, Simeon thought.

“Okay now, it’s late and I should let you sleep, make sure you brush your teeth before bed.”

“Waaait, can’t you stay a little longer?”

“I’m sorry, but I wouldn’t like to interfere with your sleep, it’s time for me to go. We’ll see each other tomorrow, okay?”

“Ugh, alright! But you have to promise we’ll spend the whole day together.”

“Hehe, I promise.”

“Okay, then you may leave now, young sir.”

“Thank you, milady.”

They both played around making a reverence to each other, and after some laughs, Simeon finally left.

They both went to sleep that night with a nice, warm, and sweet feeling, and found each other in their dreams too.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! i did try my best TwT


End file.
